pathfinder_modernfandomcom-20200213-history
Fast Hero
The Fast Hero Hit Die: d8 'Class Skills' The Fast Hero's class skills and key abilities for each skills are as follows: Acrobatics (Dex), Craft (Mechanical) (Int), Drive (Dex), Escape Artist (Dex), Knowledge (current events, popular culture, and streetwise) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Pilot (Dex), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sleight of Hand (Dex), and Stealth (Dex) Skill Ranks per Level: 7 + Int Modifier Starting Feats: In addition to the feats all characters get at 1st level, a Fast Hero begins play with Simple Weapons Proficiency feat. Class Features Talents At 1st, 3rd, 5th, 7th, and 9th level, the Fast Hero selects a talent from the following talent trees. Some trees have a set order that must be followed, while others provide a list to choose from. As long as the hero qualifies, you can select freely from any and all talent trees. No talent can be selected more than once unless expressly indicated. Beginning Talents: A 1st-level Fast Hero can choose from defensive, increased speed, and instinctive response. Defensive Talent Tree The fast hero gains the ability to improve her innate defensive talents as she attains new levels. *'Evasion:' If the fast hero is exposed to any effect that normally allows a character to attempt a Reflex saving throw for half damage, she suffers no damage if she makes a successful saving throw. Evasion can only be used when wearing light armor or no armor. *'Uncanny Dodge 1:' The fast hero retains his or her Dexterity bonus to Defense regardless of being caught flat-footed or struck by a hidden attacker. (She still loses his or her Dexterity bonus to Defense if she is immobilized.) Prerequisite: Evasion. *'Uncanny Dodge 2:' The fast hero can no longer be flanked; she can react to opponents on opposite sides of herself as easily as she can react to a single attacker. Prerequisites: Evasion and Uncanny Dodge 1. *'Defensive Roll:' The fast hero can roll with a potentially lethal attack to take less damage from it. When the fast hero would be reduced to 0 hit points or less by damage in combat (from a ranged or melee attack), she can attempt to roll with the damage. She spends 1 action point to use this talent. Once the point is spent, she makes a Reflex saving throw (DC = damage dealt). If the save succeeds, she takes only half damage. The fast hero must be able to react to the attack to execute a defensive roll—if the hero is immobilized, she can’t use this talent. Since this effect would not normally allow a character to make a Reflex save for half damage, the fast hero’s evasion talent doesn’t apply to the defensive roll. Prerequisites: Evasion and Uncanny Dodge 1. *'Opportunist:' The fast hero can spend 1 action point to use this talent. Once the point is spent, she can make an attack of opportunity against an opponent who has just been struck for damage in melee by another character. This attack counts as her attack of opportunity for that round. Even a fast hero with the Combat Reflexes feat can’t use this talent more than once per round. Prerequisite: Evasion. Increased Speed Talent Tree The fast hero can increase her natural base speed. *'Increased Speed:' The fast hero’s base speed increases by 5 feet. This talent and all subsequent talents stack with any feat or class ability that would further increase her speed. *'Improved Increased Speed:' The fast hero’s base speed increases by 5 feet. This talent stacks with increased speed (10 feet total). Prerequisite: Increased Speed. *'Advanced Increased Speed:' The fast hero’s base speed increases by 5 feet. This talent stacks with increased speed and improved increased speed (15 feet total). Prerequisites: Increased Speed and Improved Increased Speed. Instinctive Response Talent Tree The Fast hero gains the instinctual ability to react quickly and effectively to unexpected danger. *'Full Alert:' The Fast hero gets a +4 circumstance bonus on initiative checks. This bonus stacks with the one provided by the Improved Initiative feat (providing a +8 bonus if the Fast hero has both). *'Improved Evasion:' If the Fast hero is exposed to any effect that normally allows a character to attempt a Reflex saving throw for half damage (such as getting caught in a grenade blast), the Fast hero suffers no damage if she makes a successful saving throw and only half damage on a failed save. Improved evasion can only be used when wearing light armor or no armor. Prerequisites: Full Alert, Evasion, and one other Fast Hero talent. *'Heightened Reflexes:' The Fast hero can choose to take 10 on any Reflex saving throw. She may also spend 1 action point to gain a +10 bonus on a Reflex saving throw. She may choose to take 10, spend an action point to gain the +10 bonus, or both. Prerequisites: Full Alert, Evasion, and two other Fast Hero talents. Bonus Feats At 2nd, 4th, 6th, 8th, and 10th level the Fast Hero gains a bonus feat. This feat must be selected from the following list and the Fast Hero must meet any prerequisites. (These feats are subject to change depending on GM allowances). : Acrobatic, Combat Expertise, Combat Throw, Defensive Martial Arts, Double Tap, Elusive Target, Focused, Improved Disarm, Mobility, Personal Firearms Proficiency, Point Blank Shot, Stealthy, Weapon Finesse.